Everybody loves Bryan
by KAI ANIKI HIWATARI
Summary: ¿Has pensado como es ser el personaje secundario de alguna historia? Bueno a Bryan no le importa serlo aunque si quisiera probar cierta atención de vez en cuando y cuando trata de hacerse notar, bueno, trae problemas a cierto pelirrojo y a un necio bicolor. Fic yaoi TalaxKai. ¿Bryan podrá ayudarlos?


_Saludos criaturitas, esta vez estoy empezando en ese género extraño que se llama comedia, hay que intentar cosas nuevas para saber si te gustan no? Y eso aplica en todos los escenarios como el amor, así que este fic es Yaoi señores! Si no les agrada el género léanlo para que estén aun más seguros de que no les agrada hahahaha. Esta es una mini serie compuesta de pequeños capítulos._

 _Bueno, primero que nada tengo que hacer el disclaimer que dice que Beyblade no me pertenece y reconozco su autoría a Takao Aoki y blablabla_ _J_ _disfruten mis criaturitas!_

* * *

 _Everybody loves Bryan_

Capitulo 1: **_Bryan the Hero_**

Esta es una de esas veces en las que cierto pelilavanda se siente… digamos algo así como el personaje secundario de su propia vida, y ¿por qué siente eso? Bueno la respuesta la debe de tener cierto bicolor acapara-atenciones.

Sin embargo, la atención sobrevalorada de miles de chicas y los increíbles beneficios de ser popular no le provocaban envidia a Bryan Kuznetsov, porque bueno, él era él después de todo y él es el miembro más rudo del equipo titular ruso y eso es mucho decir y a pesar que el pelilavanda siempre estaba con un autoestima por las nubes gracias al gran ego con el que había nacido, ese día Bryan se dio cuenta de que era solo… un personaje secundario, _(mierda.)_

Todo empezó en la mañana, mientras el equipo ruso tomaba su desayuno en el comedor de la Abadía, después de que metieron a la cárcel a Boris, la Abadía quedo abandonada, fue entonces que los rusos con permiso de la BBA y el señor Dickenson se mudaron allí, claro que le quitaron las trampas y las celdas de castigo antes adecuar ese lugar como su nuevo hogar. Bryan empezaba su día con un rico desayuno preparado por el tranquilo Spencer y vaya que hay darle crédito al grandote, su comida era bastante buena, y mientras Bryan "devoraba" su pancakes se dio cuenta que le faltaba algo.

-lecccseeeee-

-Bryan no hables mientras comes- le reprendió Spencer

El rubio mientras le hacía señas a Tala para que le dijera algo al pelilavanda, pero Tala estaba más interesado en la revista que estaba leyendo, ni siquiera había probado su desayuno el cual ya estaba frio porque en ese lugar no sirve la cochina calefacción. u.u

La petición de Bryan fue ignorada por los otros dos, así que tuvo que acostarse prácticamente sobre la mesa para tratar alcanzar la botella de leche que estaba en la orilla junto a un bicolor que no se veía nada feliz, al parecer se había quedado despierto hasta tarde y descubrió a mala hora que se había acabado el café. Podrían quitarle una pierna al bicolor y este se las podía arreglar para seguir viviendo pero no le quites su café, porque cuando esto sucede su ya mal humor se transforma en algo incompatible para la vida.

mientras tanto, el bicolor seguia ignorando al pelilavanda al igual que los otros dos rusos, lo quieren mucho despues de todo n.n . Los intentos de Bryan por alcanzar la leche fueron en vano ya que el brazo de Spencer lo jalo hacia su silla de nuevo. Spencer no recordaba cuando su amigo empezó a tener los modeles de Tyson a la hora de comer.

-oye! Quiero la leche y Kai no me pasara!

El aludido levanto su roja mirada hacia Bryan, en ese momento el pelilavanda pensó ver a un zombi que se le iba a tirar encima si osaba abrir de nuevo la boca _(ya no quiero nada, gracias)_ se resigno a no tomar leche, no sabía porque, pero ese día todos se levantaron de mal humor, bueno eso era normal en el bicolor, pero ahora hasta Spencer actuaba como si fuera su madre y el pelirrojo estaba…

-¿Qué estás leyendo Tala? O.o

-nada! Aléjate Bry!- el pelirrojo quito inmediatamente la revista de los ojos de Bryan, la cubierta de la dichosa revista que ahora su capitán se guardaba dentro de la camisa tenía una portada color rosa y fotos de chicos, también noto el tenue color rojizo en las mejillas de su capitán, Bryan sonrió.

-pero Tala que vez allí que no me puedes mostrar ¿es porno otra vez?

-(0/0)- no soy un pervertido como tu Bry! No es nada de tu incumbencia!- el pelirrojo casi salta de su asiento del enojo

-así? ¿Entonces por qué lo escondes? Que más te da que lo vea si no es importante?

El pelirrojo miro al bicolor que estaba sentado frente suyo, al parecer estaba ignorando todo a su alrededor, total una pelea mas no era nada fuera de lo normal y entre menos le pusiera atención a esas interminables peleas su vida sería mejor, además de que el exceso de sueño no lo dejaba concentrarse bien, Spencer por otro lado, el solo les dirigió su mirada de _(yo-no-quiero-saber-nada)_ y con eso Bryan tuvo la libertad de seguir presionando a su capitán un poco más.

-vamos Tala, no debes guardar secretos, eso es de niñas

-no me importa, solo no te metas!

-vamos sabes que te lo quitare cuando te descuides- ¬¬ _no hay que postergar lo inevitable_

-Bryan no es juego apártate!-

Mientras discutían Bryan se fue acercando a Tala hasta el punto de casi estar sobre el, Tala se fue retirando hacia atrás inconscientemente y choco contra Spencer que por un forcejeo de Bryan al intentar quitarle la revista al otro, provoco que Spencer derramara su vaso de leche sobre sus pantalones, el rubio alto solo dio un suspiro largo antes de estallar.

-estoy harto de sus peleas infantiles!-

Esta vez hasta Kai lo miro y es que para que el rubio pierda su gran paciencia esta difícil, pero como dije antes, esa mañana todos se levantaron de malas, ahora el rubio separo a Tala y a Bryan tomándolos del cuello de su camisa y finalmente los hecho del comedor. Kai no se movió ni hizo algo para ayudar a los otros dos, en su lugar se puso a servir dos vasos de leche, era su forma de agradecerle al otro que sacara a los otros dos molestos rusos, en particular de cierto pelirrojo que no quería soportar esa mañana.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la cocina el pelirrojo no podía creer que había sido echado del comedor como un vil perro, si él no tenía la culpa! Todo se debía a Bryan, Tala se giro para ver al otro que trataba de acomodarse la camisa.

-ya estarás contento imbécil, nos echaron!

-¿a quién le dices imbécil, idiota? no vez que fue por tu culpa, no te costaba nada dejarme ver esa revista

-¿quieres esto? Pues bien, tómala-

Tala saco la revista de debajo de su camisa y la enrollo en un tubo para finalmente lanzársela a Bryan en la cara, el pelilavanda termino con la nariz roja pero obtuvo lo que quería, siempre salía ganando- _pensó Bryan aunque tuviera la nariz mas roja que Rodolfo el reno_ , mientras tanto el pelirrojo se fue a sentar a un orilla en el suelo bufando maldiciones a cierta persona de cabello lavanda. Bryan ignoro lo que sea que balbuceara el otro y vio la revista, era una de esas revistas de chicas, en la portada estaba Kai y Tala en una foto que sugería muchas cosas, sus compañeros estaban en el suelo, Kai estaba encima de Tala, pero la edición de aquella foto le hacía parecer algo más sugerente, Bryan recordaba ese momento, un flash Back vino a su mente.

* * *

-Bryan te he dicho miles de veces que no dejes tus pesas tiradas cerca de las escaleras! –

Spencer grito desde el segundo piso, se había vuelto como una madre sustituta en una casa llena de caos.

-ya voy mamá- Bryan prefirió no retar a su suerte ese día y se levanto para subir las escaleras

-oye Bryan has visto a Kai? Debíamos ir a entrenar- le pregunto Tala mientras se encontraba con Bryan al pie de las escaleras.

-nop

Y como si fuera acto de magia, el aludido apareció al final de las escaleras en la planta de arriba, el bicolor iba bajando despreocupadamente cuando noto las pesas de Bryan y esquivarlas no fue problema hasta que vio a un furioso pelirrojo esperándolo, demasiado temprano para una discusión, por eso el bicolor trato de regresar sobre sus pasos pero accidentalmente una de las pesas que estaba tirada en las escaleras hizo que Kai se tropezara, Bryan recordaba con orgullo lo siguiente que sucedió: si no fuera por él, Kai estaría en el hospital con algún hueso roto ya que heroicamente había arrojado a su capitán hacia donde Kai iba a caer y así en lugar de aterrizar de bruces en el suelo, Kai aterrizo sobre el pelirrojo provocado que perdiera todo el aire de sus pulmones, según Bryan él había sido un héroe al arrojar a Tala para salvar a Kai, pero en la estúpida revista no decía nada acerca de él y de su acto heroico, sino que toda la atención se la habían llevado ese momento Kai y Tala! Maldito favoritismo. Típico que cosas como esta le pasaran, pensó Bryan.

-no puedo creer lo que está en esta estúpida revista!

-lo sé, todo está mal- le siguió Tala sollozando sentado en un rincón

-así es; aquí no dice nada de cómo "yo" te arroje para que Hiwatari no se rompiera el cuello, mis buenas acciones nunca son reconocidas. u.u

Al oír esto Tala casi se atraganta con su propia lengua.

-pero que imbécil eres Bryan, por tu culpa ahora las fanáticas creen que me gusta Kai!- Tala se levanto como un loco y le arrebato de las manos la revista Bryan.

-no lo entiendes? Si Hiwatari se llega enterar de esto querrá salirse del equipo o me matara y todo por tu culpa- el pelirrojo echaba humo y tomo del cuello a Bryan para enfatizar bien cada una de sus palabras.

-aaw wwaw wwa- T.T

-¿Qué dices maldito? ¿ahora no puedes hablar?

Bryan luchaba para zafarse del amarre de su capitán, al no poder quitarle las manos, opto por patearlo lo más fuerte que pudo, con eso el pelirrojo lo soltó dando un quejidito.

\- _coff coff Bryan tosio un poco_ -siempre nos inventan cosas como esas, las locas fanáticas siempre quieren que todos anden con todos! _(las muy enfermas ¬¬)- dijo Bryan cuando se repuso.  
_

-NO TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO! Yo no quiero que Kai vea esto!-

-Tranquilo rojo, no debe ser tan malo-

Bryan hojeo la revista, de la pagina 6 a la 20, eran fotos de cómo Kai y Tala trataban de levantarse, su torpeza los hacía ver como si no quisieran separase el uno del otro, si Kai movía las piernas había una foto con otro ángulo que le hacía parecer como si lo montara, otra foto tenia a Tala sonrojado mientras tomaba las caderas del bicolor para quitárselo de encima, lo demás de la revista eran artículos como- _Hielo y fuego: descubre porque estos dos Bey luchadores son compatibles_ , hasta una maldita trivia tenían referente a la pareja: _descubre si eres el Kai el Tala de tu relación! n.n_

-pero… ¿Cómo consiguieron estas fotos?- dijo Bryan preguntándose más para sí mismo, pero Tala le contesto.

-el maldito de Ian las vendió a esa revista

-pero que genio!... ejem digo, que hijo de puta!- Bryan se corrigió

Al decir verdad Bryan no había visto al enano desde hace rato, de hecho tampoco lo vio en el desayuno, Bryan volvió a fijar su vista en las fotos prestándoles más atención en especial a una donde Kai tenía sus labios muy cerca de los de Tala. Las reacciones de Bryan primero fueron de sorpresa, después se sonrojo y al final su boca se abrió grande para soltar una sonora carcajada, la cual le cayó como balde de agua fría a cierto pelirrojo que lo miraba con un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro y con los puños fuertemente apretados.

En medio de sus carcajadas el pelilavanda noto que el otro en lugar de lanzársele encima a golpes como esperaba ahora se alejaba de brazos cruzados, ni siquiera le quito su apreciada revista de las manos _–oh mierda-_ Bryan dejo de reírse, el mismo no se consideraba tan brillante como Kai o como Tala, pero podía entender ese extraño lenguaje corporal de su mejor amigo.

-Tala?

-déjame solo Bry

Bryan corrió para alcanzar al pelirrojo y se le puso enfrente, Tala desvió su mirada de la suya, aun tenía ese sonrojo en las mejillas pero ahora había disminuido.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo Tala?- el aludido afilio la gélida mirada en un intento para hacer retroceder al otro

-fuera de mi camino!- Tala le empujo para hacerlo a un lado y seguir su camino cuando…

-¿te gusta Hiwatari verdad?

Tala paro cada movimiento, de hecho su corazón se detuvo un poco al escuchar la pregunta de su mejor amigo, pero no pudo responderle sin embargo Bryan no necesito una afirmación.

-tranquilo rojo, no se lo diré a nadie, aunque deberías decírselo a él, creo que por eso sigue aquí.

De acuerdo ese era el segundo mini infarto que tenia Tala esa noche, las palabras del pelilavanda lograron mover sus sentidos con emoción pero luego le realidad le llego y lo golpeo como un oso.

-estás loco! Él no… él no podría, ni en un millón de años.

-tu eres el loco si piensas que alguien que pudiendo vivir en una mansión con todos los lujos del mundo venga por su propia cuenta a vivir en este espantoso lugar… además el torneo acabo hace meses y el sigue aquí.- _Bryan señalo con las manos la Abadía, el lugar era un completo asco pero era lo que tenían_

-Bryan cállate-

-lo digo enserio Rojo, tal vez hasta podría quitarte ese temperamento tan horrible que tienes porque…

-CA-LLA-TE! Lo que menos necesito es que alguien me llene la cabeza con cosas imposibles, más que darme ayuda me haces daño con esas estúpidas palabras ¿crees de verdad que será fácil y que ese idiota me corresponderá? Jamás! Despierta! yo soy realista Bryan

Tala le grito hasta que se quedo sin fuerzas, después de eso se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino. a veces Bryan decía cosas sin pensar, pero lo que dijo era verdad, él pensaba eso porque había visto que a pesar de todas las peleas ellos se mantenían unidos, se buscaban mutuamente, para hacerse cachitos la vida si quieren, pero querían estar el uno al lado del otro aunque fuera solo para molestarse, ¿seria amor agresivo-pasivo? ¿Tsundere?, bueno como sea, llamen idiota a Bryan pero el descubrió primero que nadie que entre su capitán y su segundo al mando había algo más que esa acida relación que aparentaban tener.

-solo olvida todo esto Bryan ¿quieres?- dijo mientras seguía caminando

Bryan asintió en silencio pero sus dedos se cruzaron detrás de su espalda, Tala se fue hacia su habitación mientras aun le quedara orgullo, obviamente el no es de los que lloran. Bryan se dio la vuelta, aun tenia la revista entre sus manos, Tala era su mejor amigo y ahora debía de ayudarlo _(inserte sonrisa de depravado aquí por favor)_ y mientras se frotaba las manos ideando un malvado plan para sacarle información al bicolor una de las puertas del pasillo se abrió repentinamente, esa era la puerta del sótano, al abrirse la puerta completamente Bryan pudo la pequeña figura de Ian, al principio pensó que era un perro, pero era Ian el cual estaba lleno de lodo y con varias cortadas en los brazos y en la cara.

-enano?

-el maldito de Tala me encerró en el hoyo del sótano, tarde toda la noche para salir y creo que rompió mi cámara.-

Ian temblaba de frio y se veía pésimo, traía consigo una pequeña cámara digital.

-déjame ver- Bryan le arrebato la cámara y la tiro por las escaleras del sótano justo en las narices del otro.

-aaahhhHHHH maldito desgraciado!- Ian solo pudo ver su cámara partirse en miles de pedacitos

-listo ahora si está rota pequeña rata- dijo Bryan con una amplia sonrisa

Bryan le cerró la puerta en la cara a Ian y le puso seguro por fuera, unos golpecitos se oyeron en la puerta pero a Bryan le importo menos y se fue, ahora recordaba que tenía que hacer algo con cierto bicolor. Tal vez si lograba que estos dos se reconocieran lograría estar en una de las portadas de esas revistas: _Bryan: El Dr. Del Amor, si no me cree vea a estos dos hielitos_ (Tala y Kai) _derritiéndose el uno por el otro._

Si… Bryan ya podía ver los miles de artículos escritos hablando sobre él, porque obviamente él era el personaje principal de la historia ¿verdad? Es por eso que todos aman a Bryan, según él.

* * *

(N/A)

Eso es todo por ahora, quería dedicarle algo a mi personaje favorito porque este tipo merece más atención, los chicos malos también tienen su kokoro! Si quieren saber si el pelilavanda logro algo con Kai lean la próxima actualización! Hasta luego ;)


End file.
